Después de Eva
by Tragick
Summary: ¿Qué pasó con la creación mas divina que el universo ha visto después del exilio a los pobladores? ¿Y las criaturas que se quedaron sola, permanecieron ahí?... Es algo que ni el mismo Destino puede responder


**Primeramente gracias por el interés, espero sea de su agrado esta idea que aterricé en una noche de insomnio y que espero poder desarrollar en un futuro de una forma diferente, pero siempre con la misma premisa**

* * *

Todo mundo conoce la antigua escritura que narra y describe los acontecimientos sucedidos dentro del jardín del Éden, aquel campo creado por la infinita imaginación de dios quien dio vida a los seres primigenios: Criaturas concebidas incluso antes de que existiera el destino.

- Han pasado eras desde que me visitaste por última vez…-

En el centro de todas las galaxias, dimensiones y conciencias, se encuentra un camino que lleva a las puertas del mítico paraíso, un lugar pintado de verde por la abundante vegetación resaltada por toda flor existente a lo largo de la creación, así como las bestias que rondan en paz, cumpliendo con el ciclo demarcado desde la creación.

- Es que es tan nostálgico y maravilloso… ¿Cómo dicen allá abajo? Uhmmm ¡Si! ¡Como la casa de la Abuela! -

- ¿Te estás burlando del mismísimo paraíso? -

La mirada de un hombre anciano es el espejo donde ha de reflejarse tanta maravilla: Las cascadas fluyendo por altas montañas y los lagos cristalinos que se pintan con el color del universo circundante al mítico prado descrito desde lo mas antiguo.

- Me estás llamando… -

En la figura humana de aquel visitante pueden verse los cuernos doblados que aparecen para deformarse pues a espaldas del misterioso un gigantesco árbol conectado con las únicas nubes del espacio sideral se levanta, justo en el centro del Eden.

¿Mentiroso? –

Su figura ha de volverse brumosa, casi traslucida mientras se re pega al enorme tronco del gran árbol quien es rodeado por varios anillos que dan forma a una serpiente de brillantes colores en un acto casi milagroso pues un hombre se ha vuelto bestia.

- Es bueno regresar a los orígenes. Nunca sabes cuando puede ser la última vez. -

Tres vueltas da la serpiente al gran Árbol en el afán de recorrerlo por completo hasta llegar a las ramas donde rojas manzanas pueden verse, contoneándose por el peso del reptil

- ¡Yo lo se todo! -

- ¡Menos cuando te miento! O cuando recibes visitas ¿Eh? Bien pudiste alinearte esa larga barba tuya, Anciano. -

El anciano guarda sus palabras para apretar sus dientes ante la irreverencia del inesperado.

- Se que te mueres de curiosidad ¿No? ¿Cómo es que puedo entrar hasta los pies de Dios siendo quien soy? ¿Qué es lo que hago aquí? Pero eres demasiado orgulloso para preguntarlo así que aliviaré el ardor de tu arcaica lengua. -

Los ojos del reptil se tornan amarillo cuando su grueso cuerpo abraza uno de los frutos mas altos, derribándolo al momento y haciendo caer sobre los verdes y sacros pastos.

- ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Yo soy quien tiene la jurisdicción absoluta! Yo decido que ocurre con el mundo, para que nacen los ángeles ¡Los demonios! ¡Los Humanos! Yo puedo jugar con ellos en cualquier era… ¡Soy su camino y su sendero! ¡Su justicia y sus crímenes! ¡Soy sus victorias, derrotas, lágrimas e incluso sonrisas! …-

Tanto improperio salido desde la anciana boca del viejo parece convocar truenos y tormentas en cada recoveco de todo plano existencial.

- No hay cuestión que yo no sepa, ni resultado que no decida… ¡Incluso los que guardan al Señor están bajo mi dictamen! -

Y en una muestra de arrogancia, aquel ha de invocar una bruma tan delgada que deja entre ver la imagen de un ser divino bañado en sangre, con las alas y el aura extendidas a plenitud, con las rodillas puestas sobre el suelo ante la imagen de un hombre bien vestido, no menos herido.

¡Jajaja! ¡Que aburridas has hecho las cosas! –

-¿Eh? –

- ¡Ya vendrán tiempos mejores! Se viene, se viene, se viene… ¡Aquello que no puede controlar el mismísimo Destino! ¡Su propia arrogancia! -

- ¡Maldito el momento en e que nuestro Señor te creo! ¡Solo sueltas veneno! -

- Escucha bien los susurros de esta serpiente, memoriza las estrellas que brillan hoy, el número de hojas que están volando, las respiraciones que hago mientras te dicto tu epitafio….-

Ni la cola del reptil puede verse entre las hojas frondosas del gigante conectado con la divinidad misma. Solo la voz áspera, llena de ponzoña, resuena en cada rincón del primer paraíso.

- ¡Que todo ser vivo levante sus manos para arrullar al titán ensordecido con su voz, enmudecido con su silencio, enceguecido con su reflejo y derribado por pisar el sendero de una hormiga!-

- Ya todo lo he dicho. ¡Ni Dios me ha de cambiar el trono en el que he elegido sentarme! -

- Para lo que viene, mi anciano amigo, tendrás que ponerte en pié y después… Arrastrarte ¡Así que mira bien como lo hago! ¡Jajajaja! -

La risa potente del animal venenoso hizo silencio en todo sendero por donde ha pasado pues aquel ser se levanta nuevamente cual cortina de humo salida por las ramas de aquel árbol, desvaneciéndose prontamente en lo que parece ser una nube de Azufre y Sangre.

* * *

_Una idea que planeo desarrollar de una forma diferente. Este sería el capítulo 0, la introducción que en un principio no tendrá sentido pero vital para el total entendimiento a lo largo de la historia y sus recovecos._

_Seres de otros planos, batallas incesantes, caminos difíciles e incluso la astucia del hombre se pone en evidencia cuando los mas grandes enemigos de la historia deciden poner el punto final pero... ¿Hacia donde hay que gritar? ¿Hacia abajo o hacia arriba? ¿Quién es el enemigo?_

_¡Espero les agradara! Un saludo =)_


End file.
